Kærlighed af andre dimensioner
by Agur bar Jace
Summary: Jeg forsøgte at finde på et par, der ikke har været brugt før. Jeg tror det er lykkedes. oversættelse af Love in N dimensions


Kærlighed af (andre) dimensioner

Skrevet af: Qoheleth (original-titel: Love in N dimensions)

Oversat af: Agur Bar Jace (Banan-nonne)

Animorphs © K. A. Applegate

* * *

Ofte, når det er mørk nat, sidder jeg uden for hendes vindue og ser på hende, mens hun sover. 

Det er ikke svært. – Jeg kan antage enhver tænkelig skikkelse, se med ethvert sæt øjne jeg ønsker, jeg kan endda være fluen på væggen. Men spørgsmålet er, hvorfor jeg vælger at bruge mine evner til dette.

Jeg kan ikke svare fornuftigt på dette spørgsmål. Det er ikke på grund af hendes fysiske skønhed. – Det er muligvis en lille del af det, men det er næppe det, der tiltrækker mig. Det er heller ikke hendes usædvanlige temperament. Jeg har mødt masser af intelligensvæsener i min tid, der havde samme iltre temperament, og jeg har ikke haft andet end medlidenhed med dem. Det er heller ikke hendes status i rum-tid, endskønt denne position gør hende til noget særligt. – Der er mange som er mere unikke end hun (hendes bedste ven blandt andre), og alligevel er der ingen, der fanger mit blik, som hun gør.

Og tro mig, _hun_ fanger mit blik. Jeg sidder ikke hele natten på en gren udenfor hendes soveværelsesvindue i form af en ugle, bare fordi jeg synes det er sjovt. Der er noget ved hende, der betager mig, der fascinerer mig, der tvinger mig til at føle at universet vil opløses, den dag hun ikke længere er i det.

Nej, det er ikke helt rigtigt. – Det er ikke _noget _ved hende, der påvirker mig på denne måde. Det er hende i sin helhed, selve hendes væsen, _hende_ der gør det. Spørgsmål om skønhed, status i forholdet i rum og tid og den slags er baseret på en forkert tankegang: Sådanne småting er ikke, og vil aldrig være, væsentlige. De er bare tilfældige, irrelevante fakta, man bruger til at begrunde ens følelser overfor andre, som ikke deler dem. Selve disse ømme følelser er lige så uforklarlige, lige så utroligt uvirkelige som det Plintkonarytmiske Modul, man finder i Hjertet af Virkeligheden.

Disse følelser er, naturligvis, også lige så vanskelige at forstå. For som Den Ultimative Faktor kræver, at alle ting til alle tider skal føre mod undergang, kan jeg godt se, trods min betagelse, at det aldrig vil gå mellem os, for hendes hjerte tilhører en anden. Og tro mig, den skønne dag hun ikke længere kan huske noget, vil jeg stå ved hendes side, og hun vil spørge mig, hvad jeg er. Da vil jeg fortælle hende endnu en af de utallige løgne som jeg har fortalt så mange andre før hende, med lethed, hellere end at blotlægge den sandhed, som min race har svoret at fortie. Det indser jeg nu, og det har jeg vidst allerede fra før hun blev født. Alligevel har jeg udviklet denne tåbelige ømhed over for et væsen, hvis race ikke engang havde rejst sig for at gå på to ben på det tidspunkt, jeg selv var fuldt udviklet.

Jeg gad vide om min fjende kender til dette. Det må han næsten gøre. Det er allerede gået op for hans håndlanger, at jeg personligt udvalgte de fire af de seks af dem. – Det må da have fået ham til at undre sig over, om jeg også valgte de sidste to og i så fald, hvorfor. Faktisk, nu da jeg tænker over det, har han nu i nogen tid virket usædvanlig opsat på at føre hende over til sin side. Kan det virkelig skyldes, at han bare mener, hun er det letteste offer?

Mon det er derfor, jeg føler sådan for hende? Fordi hun er ung og nem at lokke og derfor fremkalder mit instinktive behov for at beskytte de svage og forsvarsløse? Nej, det kan umuligt være så enkelt. Men det er muligvis en del af det.

Nok om det. Solen er ved at stå op. Min tid her er næsten omme. Snart er det tid for mig at opløse denne fysiske form og igen vende tilbage til den evindelige konflikt, som udgør min tilværelse.

Men før jeg gør det, kigger jeg på hende i min dyreskikkelse, lader blikket glide over hende, som hun ligger der i sin seng, uvidende om min tilstedeværelse. Så ung, så lille, så hjælpeløs trods sine mægtige kræfter. – Så smuk.

Sov sødt, Rachel. Du bør være stolt.

Der er kun få dødelige der nogensinde har vundet en Ellimists hjerte.

* * *

Hva' siger I til det? ;) Link til forfatterens bruger findes på min profil, hvis I skulle være interesserede. 


End file.
